Stranger at the door
by ggirl72
Summary: Catherine is attacked in her home. Character death although not everything is at it seems, COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

Do not own these

Catherine rolled over and looked at the clock. 12:30pm

"Ohhh" she groaned as she lifted her head and put her feet on the floor

"That was the best sleep I had in weeks" she smiled as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Catherine walked back to her bedroom and laid out her clothes.

She and Grissom were going to Lindsey's school drama production of Beauty and the Beast later that afternoon..

She had laid out a black skirt and a tank top with a zippered long sleeve jacket to go over.

Catherine walked back into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

She was just about finished when she heard the phone ring.

"Damn it" she cursed this was the second time that week that this had happened.

Catherine stepped out of the shower and traipsed soaking wet through the bathroom to her bedroom and grabbed the phone.

"You have three seconds, there is shampoo seeping into my eyes and I am temporarily going blind"

"Good morning/afternoon to you to sweetheart"

"Gil do have to call me every time I am in the shower, how do you know, because you do it every time."

"I just wanted to tell you that I will meet you at the school, I have to make a stop so I won't have time to come get you, we don't want to be late"

"Okay, that's fine I am getting out of the shower and as soon as I get my eye sight back I have to wash the kitchen floor then I will get dressed and head over to the school. So I will see you around two thirty."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too… Bye"

They hung up the phone and Catherine ran back to the shower.

When she was finished she put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen to wash the floor. When she was finished she looked at the clock.

"2:08. I have to get ready."

Catherine ran across the kitchen floor nearly slipping on her way. She ran up the stair s to change.

"Oh Lindsey is going to kill me if I don't get front row seats." She looked at the clock by her bed as she finished getting dressed.

" 2:12. I think I am going to make it."

"She walked down the stairs grabbing her keys and purse and was about to walk out the door when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Cath, It is me again. I forgot to bring my shirt it is on the dresser can you grab it and-"

Catherine cut Grissom off when the doorbell rang.

"Hang on baby someone is at the door"

Grissom listened as Catherine went to the front door

"Hi"

"Uh." the man at the door was nicely dressed in a suit and wearing very expensive sunglasses. "Is Gil Grissom here?"

"No" Catherine shook her head " he is at work"

Grissom called to Catherine

"Hey Cath who is it"

Grissom waited for her to answer but what he heard instead almost made his heart stop.

The man at the door had grabbed Catherine by the throat and pushed his way in the house closing the door behind him.

Catherine tried to scream but his grasp was cutting off her air supply.

"Catherine, Cath what's happening Grissom called into his phone

The man grabbed Catherine with both hands and pulled her into the dining room. He had finally let go of her throat and she began her screams for help.

"Gil, Gil please help me, Gil oww help me, no, stop it Gil please, no get off of me, get off"

Catherine tried to fight as the strange man threw her on the couch and pulled at her skirt and underwear.

Grissom yelled into the phone

"Cath, honey hang on I am coming"

Grissom got in his car and drove home making sure to stay on the phone

"Gil please, no stop. Stop it, Gil. Noooo"

The man was now on top of Catherine, his body weight too much for her to handle, with one hand he unbuttoned his pants. And the other held her down.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him enter her. The pain was unbearable and she let out another scream.

Catherine freed her hands from his grasp and started to claw at his eyes. She grabbed the lamp that was rested on the end table just behind her head and hit him. He fell back on the floor, Catherine had got him good and he was bleeding. Catherine got up and ran but he stopped her before she could get to the front door.

Catherine made her way backwards and ran through the kitchen. Forgetting that the floor was wet she ran across and slipped landing on her back and slamming her head on the ceramic tile.

"Ohhh" she groaned everything was spinning as she saw the figure of the man standing over her.

He started to kick her in the stomach and in the head. Catherine felt the blood pour out of her nose and her mouth when his shoe hit her knocking out at least two teeth. He bent down and repeatedly bashed her head on the floor, until he saw the blood puddle begin to form. He stood up again

Catherine quickly pulled his legs from under him and got up to run . Her world still spinning and her body weak from the blood loss. She had remembered talking to the man of her dreams not ten minutes ago and now her life was ending, she wondered if Grissom was coming to help her.

Her only option now was to run up the stairs. Catherine touched her head and saw the blood on her hands. As she climbed the stairs she held the wall so she would not fall back. Catherine heard the man behind her and then she heard a loud bang, like a gunshot.

This sharp pain went in the back of Catherine's shoulder and out the other side. Catherine fell at the top of the stairs and did not move.

Catherine heard him breathing as he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her.

"Mr.Grissom" the man yelled at her "Made a huge mistake

She laid their still until she heard the front door open. Everything went quite.

Catherine's body shook, she felt horrible, as she crawled to her room leaving a trail of blood behind her. She crossed her bedroom and ended up in her closet. She curled her self up into a ball and closed her eyes. Her body trembling uncontrollably. With her last ounce of energy she whispered to herself

" I love you Gil"

Sorry if it was confusing with the phone call and stuff

More to come soon

Please r and r


	2. chapter 2

When the phone cut out Gil tried calling the house again.

"Come on Catherine pick up the phone" he whispered to himself.

When she did not answer the phone Gil called Brass

"Brass I am on my way home, something has happened to Catherine, I was talking on the phone to her and then I herd her screaming ad the phone cut out. I need you to met me at my house and bring nick and Sara and please will you get a hold of Warrick and send him to Lindsey's school to pick her up. Catherine and I were supposed to be at her school play."

Grissom hung up the phone from Brass and continued driving home.

When Gil arrived home surprisingly Brass was already at the house with Nick, Sara and the paramedics.

Gil got out of his vehicle and ran toward the front door.

"Catherine?" he yelled as he ran " Catherine I am here" he reached the front door when Brass stopped him pulling him backward.

"Gil I know how much you want to go inside right now but the paramedics are in there, you can't go in there."

Gil pushed him aside and ran back toward the door.

Brass called Nick over and the stooped him again

"Brass, I need to get in there I need to know if she's okay I need to know."

Brass took Gil's arm and pulled him away from the front door.

"Gil we need to get your statement " Brass and Nick walked him toward another police officer.

Brass began asking Gil what he had heard when he was talking on the phone with Catherine.

Gil shook his head in frustration

"I was talking to her and then the doorbell rang, Catherine answered the door, I heard someone ask if I was home and then she started screaming for me and I was not there I couldn't help her and I"

Grissom was cut off when the paramedics wheeled Catherine out of the house on a stretcher.

Grissom ran over to her.

"Catherine?" he grabbed her hand and ran alongside the stretcher

"Gil?" she whispered " Gil we missed Lindsey's play."

Gil felt his eyes water

"Oh baby don't worry about that, Lindsey will understand"

The paramedic began loading Catherine into the ambulance

"Can I come with her?" he asked the paramedic

The paramedic nodding his head

"Quickly jump in we need to get her to the hospital."

Gil climbed into the ambulance and it drove away.


	3. chapter 3

Nick and Sara began immediately processing the crime scene.

Nick started in the kitchen and Sara in the living room.

"There is so much blood in here and judging by the way Catherine looked I am guessing it is all her's"

Sara walked into the kitchen. When she saw all the blood her eyes were wide in shock.

"Poor Catherine, I could not even imagine not feeling safe in my own home."

Nick nodded his head as he took a swab of blood as evidence.

"What 's this going to do to there relationship?"

Sara walked back into the living room

"I found some blood on this lamp and on the floor beside that lamp. Look's like someone got hit with it."

Warrick entered the scene a few moments later

"Ohmigod, does anyone know what went on, is Catherine okay?"

Nick came out of the kitchen

"Grissom went to the hospital with her, we don't know anything yet."

Warrick opened his kit and started at the front door brushing for prints.

"I've got something here" he called three full prints and two partials. Hopefully our intruder got messy"

Nick finished up in the kitchen and was making his way upstairs.

"It's wired ya know honestly who would want to hurt Catherine"

Warrick looked up at him

"Maybe it was meant to hurt Grissom, you never know"

Sara and Warrick followed nick upstairs

Sara walked into the bedroom

"More blood" she knelt down to swab.

Warrick went to the closet

"I just hope Cath' is going to be okay, Lindsey really needs her mom that little girl has been through so much already losing one parent. I hope Gil is all right. I hope they will be able to get through this"

"This is Grissom and Catherine we are talking about" Nick said closing up his kit "nothing could tear them apart."


	4. chapter 4

Nick, Warrick and Sara took their findings back to the lab and were waiting in the break room while it was being processed.

The three sat in silence when Greg came into the room.

"Got your prints back Warrick. One set belongs to Catherine of course, on set Grissom's, that's a given the third set came back a Marcus Chrenshaw."

Warrick got up from his chair. "I'm chasing this" he walked out of the room in search of Brass.

"Nick the blood you found in the kitchen and the blood from the bedroom is a match to Catherine's. He paused and turned to Sara " The blood you found on the lamp is neither Catherine's nor Grissom's. Sara sat up in her chair.

" So we are safe to assume that Catherine hit the intruder on the head, I guess we need a person to go with the blood, Maybe the blood is this Marcus Chrenshaw. "

Greg sat down at the table making him self comfortable.Warrick came back to the break room when he saw Grissom walk in to the lab.Grissom walked slowly toward the break room his head hung staring at the ground.

"Gil" Sara called to him "we are in here" Gil walked slowly into the break room.

"Good news we got some prints that are neither yours or Catherine's or Lindsey's and we have some blood…. That… we Gil are you okay what's wrong what's going on with Catherine?"

Gil sat down at the table starring into space like he was in a daze . "She's gone. Catherine is gone" Gil stood up from the table " I have to see Lindsey, how am I going to tell her that her mother is gone"

Sara walked to Gil "What happened, She was awake when she went to the hospital what went wrong"

Gil turned around "She lost to much blood, she was shot, she went into extreme shock and they could keep her body temperature up. She had…She was ra.." Tears began falling down his cheeks. "Blunt force trauma. The doctor said that whoever did this banged her head repeatedly on something ….she just…" he punched the door

"She's gone… Catherine is dead"


	5. chapter 5

The four CSI's and Brass sat in silence in the break room after broke the news. No on had anything to each other. No one wanted to believe what Gil had told was true. How could be Catherine be gone.

It was Nick who spoke first.

"Gil.. I am so sorry" tears fell down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. " What are we going to do without her? She was like…we had this connection and I" Nick paused " Here I am going on about how me and Catherine had a connection when you two were living together and in live…. And what about Lindsey?"

Sara sat close to Gil with her hand on his trying to comfort him although she knew it made him uncomfortable he did not pull away. Glancing around the table she noticed Warrick had left the room.

Sara stood up

"I think I should go find Warrick, he's not okay and he might do something stupid" Sara stood up to walk out the door when Gil stopped her, wiping his tears away he spoke for the first time in almost an hour.

"I'll go find him, we need to start working on the case everyone wait here for me." Gil turned and walked away.

Walking past the locker room he heard the sound of flesh slamming against metal and he walked inside to find Warrick punching his locker, tears streaming down his face. He knew how terrible Warrick felt; through the years of working with him he realized the strong relationship he and Catherine had.

Warrick turned to him and sat down on the bench. Looking down at his hand knowing very well that on the third punch he had severely damaged it. Warrick watched as Gil sat down beside him.

"How can you remain so calm like that"? You were in love with her, you lived with her and I see you sitting here and you don't even act human, have you no emotions at all."

Gil knew he was devastated and didn't mean what he was saying

"I am human, just like you I have emotions. Some of use chose to punch lockers until our hands are broken some of us sit in silence. All I am saying is that I need to be the strong one here for myself, for Lindsey and for the team. We all lost a friend today. She's gone Warrick, nothing is going to bring her back the only thing we can do is catch the man who did this and I know we have leads, I spoke to the man myself and I.." Warrick cut hum off

"What do you mean you talked to him yourself?"


	6. chapter 6

Warrick and Gil walked back to the break room and sat down at the table with the others.

"First of all" Gil started to speak " I want everyone to know that I am not supervising the case. So Warrick will be the lead CSI."

Sara was the first to speak after his announcement " So that's it. We are not even going to talk about Catherine?" When Gil did not answer her she slumped back in her chair. " Fine… whatever.. Greg got the prints back of a Marcus Chrenshaw" Sara paused "Gil do you know him?

Gil sat up in his chair " Yes as a matter of fact I know him very well and I spoke to him not even a few days ago. Marcus Chrenshaw used to be and employee here at the lab actually he used to do the job that Greg does. Back when Catherine became a CSI level one she worked on a case where a man had murdered his girlfriend in a jealous rage stabbed her eleven times. When Catherine brought the murder weapon back to the lab it was dusted for prints, Marcus Chrenshaw was to process the prints and get back to Catherine. To make a long story short the suspect in the case was coincidently the best friend of Marcus Chrenshaw. So Marcus decides to help out his friend by wiping down the prints that were found. Basically he tampered with the evidence and Catherine and I found out about it. He was fired, charged with tampering and he was arrested. He served two years of his sentence and he was released two weeks ago. He called me three days ago here at the lab and told me to watch out, that I had ruined his career and his life and that he would find away to get back at us"

"So that's why he came in AFIS" Greg added to the end of Grissom's speech " But how are you guys going to find him he could be long gone by now?"

"Well Greg we are going to think positive for Catherine's sake" Greg shot a hurt look at Brass

" Please don't talk about Catherine like she's still here"

Sara cleared her throat to get the attention of the others before a fight broke out

" So since he was arrested there had to be an investigation and that means a sample of his DNA was collected. So all we have to do is compare it to the blood we found on the lamp and we have proof that he was there during the struggle."

Sara looked over at Gil and Warrick who were nodding their heads

"Gil?" Nick called from the other end of the table " What about the autopsy, are you having an autopsy done. I mean I think it might be a good idea so that we.."

Gil cut him off " It's being done as we speak Doc is probably done already, but I have requested that no one be able to see her body. I don't want her to be remembered like that. Doc Robbins said that he is having the hospital send over the SAR kit and the bullet that was taken out of her."

Tears began to form again in Gil's eyes and the others I the room.

" When you find Marcus I want to be paged, I have to go and talk to Lindsey, I have no idea how I am going to do this."

The others gathered their things and walked in their separate directions to work the case that no one wanted to work. Gil Grissom got in his car and left the building.


	7. chapter 7

Gil drove for about a half an hour before he came to the strip. He pulled into the Tangiers hotel; parking lot and sat in his vehicle for another ten minutes before jumping out and looking cautiously around him. He then walked into the lobby and into an elevator.

Gil took the elevator to the fifth floor and waked down a long hallway. Stopping about halfway down at room number 224 he pulled out a key and walked inside.

Gil walked toward the bed and sat down. The little girl on the floor watching TV in front of him turned and smiled. "Hi Daddy" she whispered " What took you so long, we were waiting for you to come back"

Gil smiled back at the little girl and bent down to hug her. " Hey Lindsey, I came back as fast as I could"

"Mommy is still sleeping, she was crying before in her sleep but she is okay now. Mommy's doctor came here and checked mommy out to make sure she was okay. Did you see mommy's stitches?" She made a face " They're yucky" she hugged him sat back in front of the television.

Gil looked behind him on the bed rapped in the covers lay Catherine. Gil lay slowly back on the bed and whispered in her ear.

"Catherine, you have to wake up now"

Catherine's body shivered and jolted her out of her sleep. "Gil" she yawned and slowly sat up in the bed. " Did you do it? Did you tell them?"

Gil kissed Catherine on the forehead and sat up beside her. "Yeah, I did. I put Warrick in charge of your case."

" Gil I know that I am lucky to be alive but I don't understand why we had to tell them that" she paused and lowered her voice not wanting Lindsey to hear. " That I died. When they find out that I am not they are going to hate me and Gil I have lots so much today and I went through hell I don't wan t to lose my friends because of it."

Gil took her bruised hand in his being careful not to hurt her. " Catherine I know you want to forget everything and act like what happened today didn't happen, but you were raped, and you were shot and I think it is safer for you to be dead until we find Marcus Chrenshaw. He wanted you dead, he wants me to pay for him being fired and going to jail. If he knows that he failed again it will only make him worse and he will come back for you or me and at this point I cant bear to see you hurt I'd rather him only be ably to find me. He's done enough and if he thinks he won. So until we find him you and Lindsey need to stay here".

"Okay Gil I understand but try explaining that to her" she pointed at Lindsey " She will get bored her you know; What are we supposed to do in this hotel room all day" she paused " And what if you never…" Catherine stopped talking when she got a sharp pain in her head.

Gil ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of pills and a glass of water " Here" he said handing her two capsules and the water.

Gil sat back down " Look at me " he softly touch her face and guided it toward himself. "Very good no more concussion " he smiled at Catherine trying not tot how his fear and pain he felt for her. When tears began falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry I was not there, I should have been there If I was there maybe he would not have, you would not have been."

Catherine cut him off " Marcus obviously planned his attack, Gil if you would have been there then we both might be really dead and where would Lindsey be"

Gil hugged Catherine " I just hope you understand why I had to tell them you died, otherwise, I" he paused " I just don't want Marcus to find out and come back to finish the job I let him hurt you once, never again. No one is going to hurt you or Lindsey"

"Daddy, Mommy what are you whispering bout?" Lindsey stood up and jumped on the bed

"Lindsey baby stop jumping it is hurting mommy's head" Gil smiled at the small child a she bounced once more on he bed. " Sorry" she made a sad face " Mommy what happened to you? How did you get hurt? Did you fall down the stairs again?" Lindsey smiled at her mother and moved up on the bed between her parents. "Sometime you are so silly"

When Catherine did not answer she got a serious look on her face " Mommy did someone hurt you? Are they going to come back, mommy why aren't we at home? " Lindsey barely took a breath before asking the next question.

Gil was first to speak up " Lindsey I thinks it is time we had a grown up discussion with you"


	8. chapter 8

Gil walked into the lab an hour after shift had started.

"Hey Grissom" Warrick called to him "What are you doing here? You should be with Lindsey" Warrick reached Gil and continued walking with him towards his office. After entering his office Gil sat down at his desk with Warrick across from him. "Grissom?"

Gil was broke from his daze. "Lindsey is with Catherine's" Gil paused trying to be careful not to use her name knowing how upset Warrick was ".. She is with her aunt. She was pretty devastated and I thought it would be best if she stayed with her family and not me… Besides I have funeral arrangements I told Catherine's sister I would take care of so I just came to get some things from my desk."

Gil stood p from his desk after rummaging through it. "Grissom? How are you holding up?" Warrick asked with concern. " I know how much you loved her and.." Gil cut him off

"I will be fine Warrick." he smiled and walked from his office " Let me know when you guys have a suspect, I really would like to face him."

Warrick stood up and walked out with Gil "I know you thought that I would be good for this case Gris but I." Warrick began but Gil cut him off once more.

"Warrick I asked you to take over this because your a great CSI and you cared for Catherine greatly, she would want one of the best working her case. Trust me on that one."

Warrick eyes began to tear. " I miss her so much and she's only been gone a day. How am I going to be able to work here after this?" Gil turned to him with concern "Warrick what do you mean?"

"This will be my last case Gil" he sighed " I can't work here like this, knowing that she, that Cath was hurt so bad by the same scum we try and put in jail everyday. I just don't see what the point is anymore"

Gil put a hand on Warricks shoulder "You can't quit Warrick"

Warrick made a face at Gil " Life is far to short Gil, I think that Cath's death proves that and I just… I have to do this. My letter of resignation will be on your desk after the case is solved" With that Warrick walked away from Gil and out of sight.


	9. chapter 9

The man grabbed Catherine with both hands and pulled her into the dining room. He had finally let go of her throat and she began her screams for help. "Gil please help me,"

Catherine jolted out of her sleep when Gil touched her face.

"Catherine honeys it was just a dream, calm down you are safe now"

Gil sat up pulling attempting to pull her into his arms but she pulled away in fear.

"I need to shower Gil" she whispered through the tears and walked into the bathroom.

Warrick walked into the break room to meet the team as his cell phone began to ring.

"Brown" he answered when he saw that it was Brass who was calling him.

"Warrick" he replied "Good news. We put out an APB on this Marcus Chrenshaw after we put his picture out for people to see and we just got an anonymous tip that he was just checked in at the Tangiers Hotel. I am on my way now do you want to round p the team and meet me there?"

Warrick did not hesitate for a moment. "Yeah, Brass I will be there as soon as possible" Warrick pushed end on his phone. " Nick, Sara Brass wants us a the Tangiers asap, I will meet you guys outside in five minutes"

Nick and Sara got up from their chairs as Warrick was about tot walk out.

"Hey Warrick" Nick called to him "How are you holding up? Do you still want to quit?"

Sara made a face " What do you mean quit? Why would Warrick quit?" She turned and faced Warrick. " What is going on?"

Warrick did not respond to their questions " We need to get going" He said and walked out of the room. Nick and Sara followed.

The ride to the hotel was short but the three CSI's still found a moment to argue amongst each other. Ever since they found out Catherine had died there was a strange tension that had never been there before.

"I just don't understand Warrick why would you quit?" Sara asked from the back seat.

Waiting for a reply from Warrick: Nick jumped in. "Sara losing Catherine was hard on him and this is something he thinks he needs to do, just let him be"

"Well thanks for your support, thank you for seeing the other side of this." She said sarcastically "But I believe I was talking to Warrick and well, your name is Nick." She turned back to Warrick and continued her interrogation. "You think you are the only one who lost Catherine? That she didn't mean something to anyone else?**Well she did**. She meant a lot to each one of use and we all lost her Warrick." She sighed, " Maybe that's hard for you to believe because I had my share of bad moments with Cath. But I miss her just as much as the rest of you guys and I needed her to. And honestly I think you are being selfish. If you want to run away from everything you have accomplished then go ahead but don't you dare sit there and use Catherine's death as an excuse because I won't have it."

Neither nick nor Warrick said anything to her as she sat back on the seat and focused to the scenery outside her window. For the rest of the ride no one spoke.


	10. chapter 10

Gil waited patiently outside the bathroom door for Catherine. " Cath?" he called knocking softly on the door not wanting to wake Lindsey. " Catherine?" he called again after getting no reply.

"I am okay Gil. I will be out in a minute," she replied from behind the bathroom door.

"Do you need help, you should not be putting pressure on your arm right now and you should not be standing for long amounts of time, you just had stitches on the back of your head" Gil paused waiting for a response "please let me help you."

Catherine poked her out of the door. " I will be out in five minutes, I am fine, and I just needed to shower again that's all." She smiled and closed the door.

Gil retreated from the bathroom door and went to check on Lindsey who was still sleeping soundly in the a joining bedroom. Gil smiled at the sleeping child and walked back to his bed. " Catherine, are you hungry?"

Gil walked over to the phone and picked it up. " I think I will order us something to eat, I am starving"

Gil was about to order his meal when there was a knock at the Lindsey's a joining room door.

Gil walked through her room and answered the door. To his surprise there was a man standing there with a gun pointed at him. "Don't move" he called "or you are finished" yelled the stranger at the door.


	11. chapter 11

Catherine stepped out of the bathroom to find Gil and Lindsey sitting on the bed, in the dark.

"Gil" she said walking over to the light switch " Why are you in the dark?"

Catherine flipped on the light the see Marcus Chrenshaw pointing a gun at the two on the bed.

Catherine froze. "Well" Marcus said with sarcasm " I thought you were dead?"

With Brass's good word Warrick, Nick and Sara entered the hotel room that had been occupied by Marcus Chrenshaw. They all began their search to find any indication that he was still on the premises.

Nick and Warrick began working in the bathroom while Sara took the liberty of searching through drawers in the dressers and night table.

When Warrick and Nick came up with nothing they walked out of the bathroom to see what Sara had found. Much to there surprise as they were walking toward her she pulled out a book.

It was a large journal. With scribbling and writings dating way back.

"Look at this guys " Sara said sitting up on the bed. These entries date back almost four years." Sara flipped to the front of the journal.

"December 14th 1999" She began reading aloud "I have been in jail for almost two years and I miss my friend and my family and most of all my job. My job was everything I could ever want and I lost it just like that. Damn Gil Grissom and that bitch."

Sara topped reading " That bitch" she repeated " he must be talking about Cath"

"**I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. When I do they had better watch their backs. They took my job and my dignity and screwed my reputation. Well I can play that game just as good."**

Sara finished reading and flipped ahead a few pages and started reading a new entry.

****

"January 23rd 2000.. Today I saw them on the news. They solved another high profile case. They must be so proud. I should have been there helping with that case. As I sat there watching that bastard talking to the press, I could not help but wish him dead. But then when I saw her, I got this feeling inside. I can't explain it now but only time will tell."

Sara continued her reading as she turned to the last two entries of the book.

****

"July 15th 2004... Today I made my move. After watching the work schedule and how Gil comes in and out of his home. I decide on today. It was so easy. I walked to her front door and I could hear her talking on the phone to him. I knew that it was the perfect moment. She did not even recognize me. But I knew her. That beautiful blonde hair, her gorgeous eyes. I knew I had to have her as soon as she opened the front door. Raping her was not in my initial plan but it was well worth my time. At least when Gil Grissom gets home he will know I meant business. How will her ever live without his precious Cat.

Tears came to Sara's eyes and she past the book to Nick who read the last entry.

"July 17th. 2004…Today I found out that the little bitch was still alive. Gil thinks he had everyone fooled. They won't even know I am on to them. It is quite funny. All this time they were in this same hotel hiding out room 224. It is time for me to finish the job.

Nick, and Sara looked at Warrick who was off the bed and running to Brass within seconds.

"Brass" Warrick called " They are here in this hotel, Catherine and Grissom, room 224"

Brass made a face " What do you mean they" Warrick looked at Brass "Catherine is alive"


	12. chapter 12

Marcus rushed over to Catherine and pushed her toward the bed.

"Sit down" he yelled. Catherine sat down on the bed with Gil and Lindsey who automatically jumped into her arms.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lindsey hugged her mother " Is this the man that hurt you?"

Catherine shook her head at Lindsey for her to stop talking but Marcus decided to do it for her.

Marcus walked over to the two and pulled Lindsey out of her mother's arms.

"Mommy?" Lindsey yelled as Marcus dragged her toward the bathroom. Catherine and Gil both jumped up and ran toward him. Marcus pulled Lindsey close to him and pointed the gun at her.

"Wait" Catherine yelled " Please don't hurt her she is just a kid"

"Sit back down.. Both of you" Marcus barked tightening his grip on Lindsey. " Go"

The two sat back down and Marcus continued toward the bathroom pushing Lindsey inside

"After propping a small chair between the floor and the door knob. Marcus focused his attention back on Catherine and Gil.

"So" he smiled " You thought you could fool me?" He reached out and pulled Catherine off the bed she was sitting on. Gil stood up and pulled Catherine back. " Don't touch her, you have done enough"

Marcus smiled " that's right, but you must know that when I made love to her, I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be that great." Marcus stood up and with the but of his gun hit Gil across the face. " Keep your mouth shut, don't speak until I address you or tell you it is okay to."

Marcus turned and focused back to Catherine " You miss me?"

Catherine did not answer him or even look in his direction trying not to show the fear in her eyes.

"You will answer me when I talk to you" Marcus slapped Catherine across the face.

A look of hatred came across Gil's face as he jumped up and tackled Marcus to the ground wrestling for the gun the two rolled around.

Catherine got off the bed and raced toward the bathroom door to get Lindsey. After pushing Lindsey to the hallway Catherine ran back into the room and jumped on Marcus who had pinned Gil and was punching him repeatedly.

"Leave him alone" Catherine yelled as she pounded Marcus in the back. Marcus snapped backward and flung Catherine too the ground. After hitting her head on the corner of the dresser Catherine tried to stand up but she was far to light headed to move.

Marcus stood up and grabbed his gun as he watched Gil struggle to get to his feet he pointer the gun in his direction. "Well Gil, this is it" he smiled

At that very moment the door flew open and Brass fired two shots. Both shots hit Marcus and he fell to the ground at Grissom's feet. Gil ran to Catherine and tried to help her up.

"Catherine? Cath are you okay?" Catherine sat up slowly " Yeah Gil" she put hand on her head I am fine. Lindsey, I told her to go.."

"Mommy" Lindsey ran into the room and hugged her mom. " You're okay. Mommy I was so scared"

Gil, Catherine and Lindsey walked out of the hotel room and down to the ambulance.

Warrick walked up to Catherine as she sat in the back of the ambulance

"Warrick" she began to speak when he cut her off

"It's cool Cath, I realize that you and Gil had to do what you had to do and I respect that. Part of me all along knew something was not right but I guess I just did not really want to believe that the team and I had lost you."

Catherine smiled at him as Nick and Sara walked up to her.

"Hey Cath Welcome back" Sara smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah Cath" Nick hugged her "Welcome back"


End file.
